User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 8- Eternal
Main Plot: Ariana (Ariana, Jayden, and Traylor are walking to school. "All In" by Lifehouse plays) Ariana: I can't believe you 2 aren't going to the concert. Jayden: We're squares. We forgot to buy tickets for Coldplay. Ariana: No you're not. Traylor: But we don't necessarily have to do everything together. Ariana: What are you tallking about? Jayden: Ariana, we love you like a friend and a sister but you sometimes need to hang with the girls. Ariana: Like who? For instance I don't even like Regina and Megan. Traylor: Not them! Lila, Moon and Blaise! Ariana: Ohhh. (Ariana walks up to them) Ariana: Hi. I was hopping we'd go to the Coldplay concert together, I mean I always wanted to hang out with you all so. Lila: Ok. Moon: yeah it's cool Blaise: Totally. Ariana: Great! (The 4 girls walk away to class) Opening Sub Plot: Tyrone/Blaise (In English Class) Tyrone: Hey Blasie. Blaise: Ulch. Andrea: Ok. For the weekend you will all do a project now partner up though I do see Tyrone and Blaise are doing really well first of all. Christian: Oooh. Moon: Oh my god! (The bell rings and they leave) Tyrone: Wanna go do something? Blaise: Yeah the project Tyrone: I was hoping a kiss. Blaise: Whatever. Third Plot: Piper Piper: Regina, Megan! How are you so popular? Regina: Easy. Don''t be nice. (Piper approaches Althea and Andrew kissing) Piper: Hello. Get a room. Althea: What? Piper: Plus you dress awful. (Piper approaches Aqua and Jayley) Piper: Word on the streeet is Aqua Jacobs is broke. Aqua: Why not broadcast it? Mess with me and I'll knock your teeth out. Jayley: Yeah she's no priss. Piper: Oh shut it farmer girl. Jayley: No you shut it! Piper: No. (Piper approaches Autumn and Kristen) Piper: So how's that baby Kristen? Kristen: Get over it! Nobody believes it anymore! Piper: And you emo girl how embarrassing. (Piper walks away) Aqua: Oh. Jayley: My. Althea: God. Autumn: Mega. Kristen: Bitch. Main Plot: Ariana (At the concert. Coldplay performs "Clocks") Blaise: Yeah I gotta go. Lila: I wanna go. I'm like really tired. Moon: You're always tired it's like some type of thing with you. Although you are on the swim team but it wasn't always like that. Ariana: Damn. My phone died I can't contact anyone. Cobra: Come with me. Ariana: Ok. Blaise: Lila, Moon. Aunt Annalise can take us home. Lila: Thanks. Plus the song's ending/ (Moon, Lila, and Blaise get in Annalise's car) (With Ariana and Cobra) Ariana: Floor it! Cobra: What's the rush? Ariana: I need to get home! Now! Cobra: Oh crap! (They crash into another car. Cobra makes it out) Cobra: Hello? Ariana? (Cobra gets out his phone and calls 911) Sub Plot: Tyrone/Blaise (The next week as they walk into English) Blaise: You are impossible to work with! Tyrone: Me? Blaise: Yes! Tyrone: Well you aren't the sharpest tool in school that's what. Blaise: You know what finish it yourself then! Tyrone: I'd rather fail. (Blaise slaps Tyrone. Everyone applauds) Andrea: Excellent if you were improvising your project. Blasie: Uh yeah Miss W. Andrea: Then you both pass. (Blaise and Tyrone high five eachother) Third Plot: Piper (After swim practice. Althea, Aqua, Autumn and Jayley walk into the pool area) Kristen: Careful the floor is slippery. Aqua: We need to talk about Piper. Kristen: Give me a few minutes it takes a while to change. (Kristen puts on her T-shirts, jacket, jeans and flip-flops and ties her hair into a bun. Then joins them on the way out and into the girl's bathroom) Althea: What the hell is wrong with that Piper chick? Kristen: It's like "bitch we don't even know you yet you think you can just get catty with us like that. Aqua: Like I say about Regina and Megan, she's not all that! Jayley: She needs to learn just cause she's catty with us, doesn't mean we automatically like her. Althea: In fact she's not the best dresser herself. Autumn: She's as mean as a snake it rhymes with her name. Viper. Aqua: I hate that tall catty bitch. Kristen Yeah me too. Autumn: What a bitch. (Piper comes out the stall) Piper: Excuse me? Kristen: See how it feels. Piper: Don't talk to me again you losers. (Piper leaves) Aqua: Dude now I feel horrible. Main Plot: Ariana (The next day) Lila: Ariana. Are you ok? Ariana: What is that supposed to mean?! Moon: I heard you were in the hospital. What happened? Ariana: Just. Mind your own business! Lila: Ari. Ariana: Shut up Lila! (Ariana throws a desk down and leaves the class room) Andrea: Ariana. Ariana: Not in the mood! Jayden: Ariana calm down now! Ariana: No! If you understood! Jayden: Tell me goddamnit! (Ariana passes out) Jayden: Miss Wilkerson! Andrea: Oh my god. Take her to the office and have her parents called. Jayden: Ok. Sub Plot: Tyrone/Blaise (After school) Blaise: If it weren't for you we would not have passed that assignment. Tyrone: Hey well you know. And plus I like you. Blaise: Really? Tyrone: Yeah do you? Blaise: I might, I'll get to you on that soon. (Tyrone and Blaise kiss until Blaise gets a text) Blaise: Ok I do like alot but let's talk later. I have to go. Tyrone: Everything ok? Blaise: Yeah, fine. Later, Ty. (Blaise leaves) Third Plot: Piper (At Javastar. Piper goes over to everyone else) Mallory: And I'm going. Piper: Look. I'm sorry. Kristen: Why were you being such a bitch? Piper: Regina does it, yet she's the most popular girl in school. Along with Megan. Kristen: Uh, everyone hates them. Alot. Well mainly the girls like us. Piper: Well I usually avoid them. Aqua: Oh. What will power. Piper: Yeah. Althea: And we didn't mean to say all those things as in you being there. Seems like we all have something in common. And They're only popular with boys. Piper: So are we freinds? Jayley: I guess. Piper: Ok. Main Plot: Ariana (At Ariana's) Mrs Bass: Ariana! Your friends are here! (Jayden, Moon, Blaise, Lila and Traylor show up) Traylor: Wanna talk about it? Ariana: I'm sorry I freaked at you. Truth is I was in an accident and I'm not the same person I was. Blaise: Like a car crash? Ariana: Sorta I was with Cobra and bam! He's fine and I get bruises. Help me! Moon: You'll be back to yourself soon. Traylor: You've got us. Ariana: Thanks. Category:Blog posts